Fluffy Zanessa Oneshot Thundernight
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: Vanessa has a boring day.  When Zac calls her, they share a beautiful night together.  Even though there is a huge thunderstorm.


**Sorry for the grammar mistakes******

04:36 PM.  
I woke up with rain at 09:02 AM and still it didn't stop yet.  
It had been a really boring day so far.  
I had just been in bed watching tv all day long.  
It's not that I hate rain cause I actually like it.  
Those pretty water drops falling down, it's beautiful to watch.  
But I didn't feel like being all happy today , and I have no idea why.

06:12 PM.  
I was watching some disney cartoon when I heard a song,  
I immidiatley got a smile on my face and looked on my right  
to find my phone on my nightstand.  
My phone showed a picture of a guy with gorgeous blue eyes.  
The guy had his arm around a girl with wavy dark hair, the girl smiled while  
the guy gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
The guy? Zac, Zac Efron. The girl? Me, The lucky Vanessa Hudgens. 

'' _You don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know_

You had me at hello ''

**''Hey Zac'' I said smiling.  
'' well, hello my lady'' I giggled, he knew exactly how to make me laugh.  
'' And what, a beautiful giggle you have.''  
And once again I giggled. '' thanks baby''  
'' So, why are you calling?''  
''Oh yeah right, I was kinda bored, and wanted to know if  
I could come over to your house? ''  
I laughed , he always wants to come to my house cause.. well I don't even know why, I guess he just likes it here.  
'' Ofcourse you can, I wasn't doing much anyway.  
Did you had dinner yet? ''  
'' No I didn't, do you want me to bring something with me? Like a pizza or something? ''  
I smiled, another thing that I love about him.  
He knows when I wanna stay at home and just order something or Wanna go to a restaurant.  
'' I'd like that.''  
'' Ok, i'll see you in a few.''  
''Okay bye! ''  
'' Bye.. Hey Ness?''**

'' **Yeah, Babe? ''  
'' I love you ''  
I smiled and that's the third reason why I love him.  
He isn't afraid to be the first one to say '' I love you ''  
'' I love you too Zac ''**

I pressed the end buttom and lie back on my bed.  
'' Gosh what is he doing to me? ''

About a half hour later I heard Zac shout from downstairs  
'' Ness I'm here! ''

I got out of my bed , runned downstairs and almost fell down the stairs.  
Zac laughed when he saw that I almost fell.  
'' Hi baby '' he grabbed my waist , pulled me closer and kissed me sofly on my lips.  
'' hey '' I stared in his eyes, Zac smiled and let go of my waist and grabbed my hand.  
'' Did you put your car in the garage? '' Zac crouched down to get the pizza box.  
'' Yes my lady. '' And he walked upstairs with me.

22:56 PM.

Zac and I cuddled up on my bed and were watching tv like I did all day long.  
I loved days like these, when I could be as close as I want to Zac and know one could see it.  
No paparazzi just Zac and I.

Suddenly the lights went off and the tv.  
Then I heard a loud ''BOOM''.  
I grabbed zac's shirt and cling on to him.  
Thuderstorm.. I hate thunder.  
Ever since I was I child I hated it.  
Then I went to my piano and started playing  
so the thunder noise would be gone.

'' shh, It's just a thunderstorm baby it's okay''  
Zac pulled me in his arms. He knew that I was afraid  
of thunder.

One time in Utha when we were filming HSM3 there was this  
huge thunderstorm and I was im my trailer and Zac in his.  
Our trailer were next to eachother but it was raining so badly that

I thought calling Zac would be usless, cause he woulnd come outside.  
Then the door opened and zac rushed in totally wet.  
He changed cause there were some of his clothes in my trailer and  
went to me, to hold me tight.  
'' I hate thunder.. '' I mumbled under my breath but knew that Zac could hear me.  
'' I know baby, I know you do. '' and he kissed me on my head.  
'' I think the power went off, do you want me to check? ''  
I Shaked my head and another ''BOOM'' was heard in the room.  
''shh it's okay, I love you ''  
''I love you too Zac.'' 

Then he got up and searched in closet for some candles and a match.  
And that night our whole room was lightend my candles and Zac just  
hold me and we talked about a lot of things.  
It was one of the best days of my life.  
just a simple but romantic & scary night with my boyfriend.

**Loool, Just a fluffy zanesssa one-shot.  
Now, I get a lot of comments saying that my story idea's are good but  
badly written.  
And that's true! But I'm not good at writing I just need to get these things  
of my mind and I know that a lot of people like it when I share those stories with them.  
So then you know why ;)  
much love, Bella 3**


End file.
